Her Fight, Her Reason
by Maria65
Summary: She tried to protect them, they were dying and he had betrayed them, betrayed their trust in him. Zanza had made a mistake by attacking and Keyara had been left broken by the Monado. Yet as she recovers, she knows one thing, she will fight Zanza. He had attacked and turned on them, hurt them and others...that was her reason. Rated T for blood, Keyara is mine.


She could hear it, the screams of the Machina dying around her, their cries and pleas for help as she struggled to stand after a Telethia knocked her down. She stood again, bringing the red Monado to her side and charging forward again, using her ether combined with the power of the Monado to stop the Telethia's powers and thus, protecting the Machina. 

Suddenly she felt it, the familiar feeling of her best friend...the pain and sadness could not hide who she truly was. "Nahlia!" Keyara shouted for the High Entia she knows had transformed, the sadness and pain matched the other Telethia, but the ether was unmistakable. "Nahlia, where are you?!" Keyara shouted before screaming in pain; a Telethia had tackled her, pushing her down. 

Keyara growled, eyes glowing red as anger clouded her mind as pain made her unable to keep focus. She looked around, trying to find Nahlia and saw her; different from other Telethia as she looked more dragon-like, the Telethia had landed on a bridge, glowing. Growling against the weight on the Telethia, she was able to pull an arm free before shooting it at the Telethia whom noticed. 

The ether beam hit the Telethia and suddenly it looked at Keyara, ether waves of shock flowing from it as she regained control over her body. "Run!" Keyara shouted to her before someone knocked the Telethia off of Keyara. "Keyara, let's go!" It was Egil! Keyara nodded and got up with his help, running off with him as she glanced over her shoulder...Nahlia was no longer there. 

Keyara ignored it in favor of swinging the Monado, cutting into a Telethia and killing it before shooting a blast of ether at another Telethia, absorbing the ether from their deceased bodies, replenishing her own supply. As this was her first time as a mortal, Keyara used the ether of creatures or crystals to keep the ether from taking over her mind. She had unlimited amount of ether at her disposal...but for some reason it also seemed to work against her, something she wasn't all too happy about. 

She charged forward again, swinging at a Telethia that was trying to kill a child; allowing the child to run away with his family. She searched the ether, trying to find who may be in trouble and followed it; there were several other Machina helping her stop the Telethia horde and she had to help them as well! She stopped in front of another family and attacked the Telethia trying to kill them, they ran after thanking her. 

"Just get to Meyneth's barrier!" Keyara said to them and they nodded, running off as another guard ran toward them, escorting them. Keyara watched them and turned toward the horde that was still advancing, most of the Telethia's attention on her now, making her smirk. "Time to have some fun." Keyara said, flexing her hand. She brought the Monado before her, the blade turning red as it elongated and she used the ether to make blades around her. "Die!" Keyara shouted, charging forward as she flung of ether-blades at the other Telethia. 

The dropped from the sky while others charged her and Keyara swung, cutting into one as another tried to attack her from behind. The ether shield she created retaliated the attack back at the Telethia, making it howl in pain before she spun with the blade in hand, cutting into the Telethia that surrounded her. She moved quickly, swing after swing, killing the Telethia but she felt nothing but gratefulness flow toward her from their final moments. 

This was just wrong, how could Zanza have done such a thing?! Why?! These people where his creation, the High Entia should not have gone through this kind of pain. Was it...because of her? She looked at herself, the black combat outfit she wore; the dark, short sleeve shirt, the long black pants, the light black vest and black combat boots. She ducked a claw from an Inja Telethia before she jumped and spun in midair, cutting into the Telethia and another Telethia, killing both. Gathering the ether from their bodies and shot the ether at another Telethia as a beam, killing it before she lunged forward, thrusting at another while avoiding the one behind her. 

This was taking too long in her opinion, she needed to get to the barrier before Meyneth let off her purge attack, destroying the Telethia in the city while absorbing the ether and bodies of those who had died. It was something she knew Meyneth didn't want to do but she had to, there was no other choice for Meyneth; she had to protect those who were still alive and that was something Keyara felt sadness for. Keyara did not have a titan like Meyneth and Zanza did; while Zanza didn't care how many died for his cause, Meyneth did...it was a reason Keyara had allied herself with Meyneth, the woman was more caring than anyone else she did. 

Suddenly she felt pain shot up her arm, confusing her as she stopped to look at the Monado; the Telethia around her already defeated yet another horde was on its way. Why did she feel pain? All her wounds were healed, stamina replenished by the ether; there should be no reason to feel pain. Keyara hummed, wondering what was wrong but ignored it, running further into the city to stop the next horde should it arrive. Zanza had not made his next attack, so Meyneth had no need to do her purge yet though Keyara wouldn't take any chances. She got in the middle of the city right as the next horde hit, making her growl as Machina were still evacuating to the barrier. She spun to face the horde and charged...only to feel the pain again and she growled; whatever was attacking her would have to wait until she finished.

 _ **"The Monado…"**_ The ether told her as it swirled around her, warning her and she ignored it. The Monado had always listened to her, why would it change? She should've listened as the pain happened again, much more powerful and she stumbled a little as she swung, cutting off only the wing to a Telethia. She cursed and dodged as she rolled out of the way before swinging the sword upward, cutting the Telethia in half...when suddenly...the worst happened. The Monado pulsed and glowed red before it repelled her, attacking her body and making her cry out in pain. Ether surrounded her and attacked her body, turning into electricity as it struck every nerve before she felt her ether get overpowered by the Monado's ether.

 _'What?!'_ Was Keyara's last thought before a barrier appeared around her as the ether ripped through her body, nearly killing her. Keyara fell backwards, landing in a pool of her own blood as the barrier left; her gaze was almost lifeless yet unfocused before she noticed a golden glow not too far from her. Her gaze was able to focus and she saw him, the man she loathed more than any others...Zanza. His golden hair shone in the city, contrasting against the gray, copper and other metallic colors of the city, his storm-blue eyes were harsh and cold. He stopped beside her and knelt down, grabbing the Monado before smirking at her as the pool of blood grew somewhat larger.

"Sorry Keyara," He mocked as he brought the Monado closer, laying it on his shoulder. "I hadn't meant for...this," He pointed at her. "to happen but it certainly helped me." He said before taking a step back, still smirking darkly. "Z-Zanza…" She gasped out, looking at him with eyes, filled with betrayal. "why?" She asked, feeling the world shatter. 

He began to laugh, his voice cruel and unforgiving, breaking her heart more. "Why?" He questioned before scowling at her. "Why you ask?!" He shouted before slamming a foot against her, making her cry out as her abused body took more pain, the back of his foot digging deeper into a wound across her stomach. "No one like the Machina deserve to live, imperfect beings such as them have no right in this world!" He shouted and Keyara growled, remembering something Zanza said, back when he was Klaus. "Cowards like you all have no right to work on this project!" He had gotten rid of several scientist, had them sent back down to Earth to be back with their families as he considered them 'incompetent'. Keyara growled, struggling against his weight before falling back down...she had no strength left in her to fight.

Zanza seemed to notice before chuckling darkly, getting off her and turning around. "This is how things end Keyara," He said as he glowed gold, looking at her one last time. "goodbye and may you return to the Bionis as the mortal you are." He said before disappearing and Keyara felt her body growl colder. Was this really how things were to end? Was this how she was to die? To die against Telethia, the curse she had tried to prevent and had punished Zanza for? Her vision began to grow darker, things became dimmer and she knew...her time was coming to an end.

"Keyara?!" A voice called for her...or so she believed; she passed it off as a hallucination. Who would come looking for her in the middle of a city, full of Telethia killing Machina? She felt a body cover her and arms gently grab her, cradling her almost. "Keyara, dear Goddess…" The voice cracked, the hands were gentle and warm...she held onto that warmth, grateful someone was beside her. "Keyara?!" Another voice shouted for her, with some difficulty, she tried to focus on what was around her. Silver hair...that was Alvis! Gray, black and silver entered her vision as did glowing orange...Egil! They came for her?! "What happened?" She heard Egil asked Alvis, who gently picked her up, standing carefully as she heard swords slicing into flesh and Telethia roars and cries of pain.

"I don't know but let's get her to the barrier!" Alvis shouted and Egil nodded as they carefully but quickly made their way to the barrier. Keyara couldn't remember what happened next as all she heard was Alvis and Egil begging her to keep fighting, begging her to stay with them. As a warmth came over her she noticed a bright light happen behind them and them everything went black. 

Later: Voices and sounded became noticeable around Keyara, was she alive? She knew this wasn't the afterlife, it wouldn't be this cold and she'd be lying in a field of flowers, not only something as soft as a bed. Alvis would also be beside her, the warmth she felt from his hands earlier was but a fleeting feeling as she became aware that she was still in her body. 

"It will take her time to recover Egil, for both Meyneth and Keyara." A female's voice began softly, was that Venea? "We just have to be patient, Keyara almost died twice this past week and Meyneth is too weak. If anyone touches Meyneth, it'd be painful." Venea explained, worrying Keyara. What happened to Meyneth?! 

Keyara twitched, forcing her body to move and her eyelids fluttered before she forced them open, using the ether she felt around to give her strength. "Keyara?!" A voice exclaimed in shock, that was Linada's voice. Keyara's eyes opened and she looked around, seeing Egil, Venea, Linada and Miqol; Venea's and Egil's father. She looked around more yet didn't see Meyneth yet she felt her nearby, she must be in Meyneth's palace. 

She looked at Linada and growled as she forced her body to move, using ether once more to let her sit up. "Keyara stop," Venea began softly, coming over and trying to get Keyara to lay back down. "you've used a lot of power last week, you almost died." Venea tried to reason with her, yet Keyara ripped her arm free when Venea grabbed her. 

"Where's Meyneth?" Keyara asked hoarsely, she needed to see Meyneth and make sure she was okay. Venea seemed shocked at Keyara's action but understood Keyara's worry. The curtain to Keyara's left moved aside and Keyara saw a weakened Meyneth, looking at her worried. "Meyneth!" Keyara cried out in alarm, only to starting coughing, blood specking her lips and the sheets. Meyneth's eyes showed even more worry as Keyara wheezed, trying to get air back into her lungs and stop the burning she felt as Linada left to grab a cup of water. 

"Keyara, you need to rest and recover." Meyneth said and Keyara growled, shaking her head. "No," She began, taking the cup gratefully that Linada handed her. "what I need to do it kill Zanza." She snapped out, purple eyes harsh and unforgiving. "And exactly how will you achieve that Keyara?" Egil began, grabbing everyone's attention. "Zanza took the Monado from you, you can't wield the Monado like you once could; we all saw it attack you!" Egil explained and Keyara looked away in anger. 

She wanted revenge, she wanted Zanza to pay for what he's done, at atone for his crime. "You're not a Goddess anymore!" Egil stated and Keyara clenched her teeth in anger. "You can't stand up to him as you once could, he's a thousand times stronger than you now; you're mortal Keyara, he'll kill you!" Egil reasoned and Keyara glared at him. "Fighting him will stall him long enough for Meyneth to finish him with her Monado!" Keyara shouted, growling at him. "If I fighting him, it'll stall long enough for Meyneth to recover and finish him off with her Monado. Granted, the Bionis won't be destroyed, but at least Zanza will be gone for good!" Keyara snapped out, shocking them all with her outburst.

"Keyara…" Venea commented softly, knowing Keyara would push herself to hard. "It's a good idea," Meyneth began, shocking them all yet making Keyara smile. "Keyara fighting Zanza while I recover so I can stop him." Meyneth said, slowly smiling at Keyara. "Meyneth?" Miqol questioned, that wasn't like Meyneth to agree with putting Keyara in danger. "But you do one thing Keyara," Meyneth began firmly, Keyara gave Meyneth her full attention. "you wait until you recover, you train and you come back alive." Meyneth said and Keyara winced, of course she'd say that. 

"Understood?" Meyneth questioned and Keyara sighed, yet nodded. "I understand, I shall wait until I'm fully recovered, train for a little bit as I make a new sword to withstand the Monado and make sure I come back alive." Keyara said, before smiling softly at her 'mother'. "I understand, Meyneth." She said and Meyneth smiled. "Good." Meyneth said before she got comfortable and closed her eyes, trying to recover her strength. Keyara watched the machine's pour ether into Meyneth and laid back down as well, closing her eyes. "Get some rest Keyara," Venea said, brushing some of Keyara's bangs aside, "we'll be here when you awaken." Venea said and Keyara nodded slowly, letting sleep consume her...unaware of the tragedy that was to unfold.

 **Okay, so this is what happens after the Telethia invaded Mechonis in the game. Keyara was on Mechonis when it happened, having decided to visit the Machina and Meyneth, despite being mortal; she was still revered and loved by all, expected to continue the peace talks and Unity between Bionis and Mechonis. She had felt when Zanza forced the High Entia to transform and it had knocked her unconscious due to the high amount of ether she felt build up and then explode and she felt it all. As a result, she had been made to stay on Mechonis to recover and once she had fully recovered, she was going to head back to the Bionis to try and figure out exactly what happened when the Telethia attacked Mechonis.**

 **As Keyara had the Monado at the time, she used it against Telethia...unaware she had a limitation with it. As she had not used it much, even after turning mortal, she didn't know she was limited with it until it was too late. As we can see here, it wasn't Zanza who hurt her so much as it was his Monado, who no longer saw her as a potential wielder. Also, the reason Keyara feels betrayed despite her anger and hatred toward him, is because she still saw him as a father figure during this time.**

 **This is before Keyara goes to battle Zanza, loses her heart, will and freedom to him and before he controls her to make her give the final blow to Meyneth herself. So this is also before she becomes a Spirit to revisit the world and understand what was going on.**

 **Well, hope ya'll liked the story. ^^**


End file.
